1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid handling systems, and more particularly to inlet distributors and outlet collectors for fluid containing vessels which substantially reduce short-circuiting of fluid flow through the vessel independently of a fluid flow rate through the vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many process vessels it is desirable to minimize short-circuiting of fluid flow directly between an inlet and outlet, and to make the fluid flow rate as uniform as possible throughout the volume of the vessel.
The typical approach of the prior art to minimizing short-circuiting is to provide an inlet distributor and/or an outlet collector which includes a header system having a plurality of openings therein distributed across the cross section of the vessel. Typical examples of such systems are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,000 to Turner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,789 to Brignon.
Such systems can be effective when the flow rate through the vessel is capable of being maintained at a design rate. These systems are much less effective, however, if the flow rate through the vessel drops substantially below that for which the header system is designed. At substantially lower flow rates, the fluid flow will be primarily through openings closest to the inlet and outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,584 to Takemoto discloses an intermittent flowing system which has a collector pipe with a plurality of similar branch pipes communicating the collector with the vessel interior. Pressure within the collector is intermittently varied to intermittently provide a uniform flow through the branch pipes. The Takemoto system is not capable of continuous flow.